


Group chat

by PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson



Series: The stories of the Captain America needs a hug hashtag [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic Welcome, Social Media, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Transformative Works Welcome, Troll Steve Rogers, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson/pseuds/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson
Summary: A very chaotic group chat!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The stories of the Captain America needs a hug hashtag [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466758
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Group chat

**Author's Note:**

> So Mimi_Sardinia suggested that I add Steve to the community, I thought that was a great idea, especially because he has a good username. I did want to keep the general idea of this series, that they don’t know the whole story or have all of the info, so I did modify it a bit. Steve just wants a place where he can be himself, and not Captain America, and this is the best community to do it in. He won’t really be giving information that they can’t find on their own. 
> 
> I know it’s kind of unrealistic for people in so many different places to all be available at one time but... this is fiction so... Also, there is one person that doesn’t appear, can you guess who it is?
> 
> Also, I didn’t include the profile pictures because well... putting them on every new person that speaks would drive me crazy! Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

**I_love_big_dogs_and_I_cannot_lie**

Thanks everyone for showing up! I’m just glad that almost everyone can be here at about the same time! So I was going to introduce a friend of my grandma’s to this hashtag, when he decided to be reckless and post something. Let’s just say that it was as reckless as running shield first into the front door of a Hydra base. But anyway, he came over recently, saw my grandma for the first time in way too long time, and... confirmed some things on this tag. Coincidentally, Captain America also came to see my grandma recently. Also, if this gets around, if people find out who he is, he could get in trouble in one way or another.

**StarsandStripes_not_StarsorStripes**

Hey everyone! Nice to meet you all, I’ve been following this hashtag for quite a while, I’ve read all the posts in it, and I love the feeling of encouragement and support that this community has.I would rather that my status here be relatively discreet, so please be vague!

**The_White_Hat**

What!

**Miraculous_LadyNoir**

What the fuck???!!!!

**Marie_Antoinettes_dress**

What! There’s no way!

**Historically_accurate_gays**

What!

**Sergeant_Barnes1917**

This has to be a joke, there’s no way that this is possible!

**America’s_ass1918**

What!!!!

**Awesome_howling_commandos**

If this is fake, it’s pretty elaborate, and what would @I_love_big_dogs_and_I_cannot_lie get from lying about this? She’s always been truthful in the past, and I would know, all the stories she’s told have lined up very well with the ones that I’ve been told.

**StarsandStripes_not_StarsorStripes**

It’s very true, I would know, I’m the one it happened to! But yeah, I’m not here to get anything, @ I_love_big_dogs_and_I_cannot_lie just wanted to make sure that none of you would say anything if I started hanging around and commenting. But just so you all know, I won’t really be posting much, if at all. I love how encouraging you all are, I just... don’t want to be in the limelight all the time, and I figured that if any community would understand it, it would be this one.

**The_White_Hat**

That makes sense, I don’t blame you for that

**America’s_ass1918**

Yeah, I respect that

**Historically_accurate_gays**

I’m glad that we encouraged you so much!

**Sergeant_Barnes1917**

I’ll keep quiet, whether your a fake or not

**Marie_Antoinettes_dress**

Don’t worry, we’ll all be discreet... at least I hope so

**StarsandStripes_not_StarsorStripes**

Don’t worry, I have some help with that. I have an overprotective assassin looking over my shoulders, who made me promise to let him threaten you all by proxy. He said that anyone who hurts me by revealing me, or otherwise giving information revealed by me to other people, will die, with a long, painful, and unsolved death. I trust you guys, but he doesn’t, so... be aware

**Historically_accurate_gays**

Well... I wasn’t going to do that before, but now I’ll be even more careful

**America’s_ass1918**

Would this assassin happen to have a last name that rhymes with Narnes?

**Sergeant_Barnes1917**

Is he aware that this could become public even if we don’t reveal him? All it takes is a relatively well followed person discovering this hashtag, and it could go viral.

**Miraculous_LadyNoir**

If you’ve read all the posts in this hashtag, then... you’ve seen the post I made just before SHIELDra was revealed... oh my god! I’m so embarrassed, just let me die from embarrassment!😣😣😣😣😣

**StarsandStripes_not_StarsorStripes**

Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that he’s aware of that @Sergeant_Barnes1917, and @America’s_ass1918 you are correct, it’ll be easier if no one else knows though, and @Miraculous_LadyNoir, I was... intrigued, slightly confused about some of the words you used, but you got my type down pat!😉😉😏 Most people expect me to be either A) a virgin, or B) only have experience with women. It’s nice to know that some people see through the stereotypes!

**The_White_Hat**

I read the post you made, @StarsandStripes_not_StarsorStripes, and that is the best roasting I’ve ever read, the sarcasm! The annoyance in your words! You know a lot more about tumblr speak than I would have expected, and you used it really well.

**I_love_big_dogs_and_I_cannot_lie**

As you can see, @StarsandStripes_not_StarsorStripes is a massive troll and sarcastic as hell! It’s really easy to see with his username, related to that post about liking both boys and girls

**StarsandStripes_not_StarsorStripes**

Most people expect me to act like an old man, to not understand, or not even try to learn about things. I’m definitely not stupid, my muscles aren’t the only things that are better than the average person!

**CaptainAmericaiscoolson**

Please tell me that this is an elaborate joke.

**StarsandStripes_not_StarsorStripes**

Not even close! You would know better than anyone other than @I_love_big_dogs_and_I_cannot_lie. I was pretty specific in my post!

**America’s_ass1918**

I have to go to work, but it was great to meet you all, speak with you all later!

**CaptainAmericaiscoolson**

Oh my god, I apologize for everything I said when we met, but my death did work as a good catalyst right? I was unconscious at the time, but it worked, so I don’t regret it.

**Awesome_howling_commandos**

You’re smart? If even half of all the stories I’ve been told are true, than you can be pretty stupid

**StarsandStripes_not_StarsorStripes**

Bye @America’s_ass1918! It did work @CaptainAmericaiscoolson, I don’t begrudge you that, and besides, it was mostly Fury. I am smart @Awesome_howling_commandos, did most of the stories about me being stupid involve a previously mentioned, overprotective assassin? Because if that’s the case, then I reserve the right to be stupid about my favorite person, the love of my life etc. I do have to go soon though, so I’ll say goodbye now!

**Awesome_howling_commandos**

That’s... actually true, that makes a bit more sense. I have to go soon, but it was nice to meet you all!

**CaptainAmericaiscoolson**

I have to go soon as well, this will probably start to break up soon

**Miraculous_LadyNoir**

That’s really cute, the whole, my favorite person, the love of my life thing, you’re really lucky to have each other after everything!

**Historically_accurate_gays**

I should probably start my homework, I’m gonna go now, hope to see you all soon!

**Sergeant_Barnes1917**

Guess this is breaking up, see all of you soon!

**The_White_Hat**

Probably need to get some actual work done, see you guys!


End file.
